That's my sister!
by Nagini2
Summary: A stranger comes into their lives and tangles up their hearts in an unbelievable romantic twist


That's my $&@%# sister!!!  
  
It was a typical summer afternoon down at the Weasleys'  
crooked old house, Hermione and Harry had come to stay for  
the summer as usual, and Hermione was now sitting in a  
crooked wooden old desk, rolls of parchment, quills and  
bottles of ink, scattered over the cracking dark cherry  
wood, the house was strangely quiet, only the slow  
scratching on her quill could be heard as she wrote a  
particularly nasty potions essay for her least favorite  
teacher, professor Snape, the head of the rival house,  
slytherin, where her discriminating enemy Draco Malfoy was.  
She faced the only small window in the room, that overlooked  
the blooming front garden, the soft orange and rosy tingle  
of the bright summer sun shone on her fair face as she  
sighed deeply, her thoughts were far away from that room at  
that moment, with someone who was not that far away though,  
under the same roof even, how could two people be so close,  
and yet so far apart?, so distant in the heart?, she sighed  
again, and the quick drip of the ink from the quill made her  
react and go back to writing her essay, relieved the ink  
drop had narrowly missed her essay, making a big blot on the  
desk.  
-Back to work Hermione, she muttered to herself, as she  
dipped her beautiful eagle feather quill again and started  
to write but suddenly she heard a loud BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!  
With a throb in her heart she stood up from the desk in  
surprise, accidentally knocking over  
The bottle of ink and watching it with a worried gasp as it  
quickly spread, like a black shiny river flowing into the  
wood cracks, or a fine quickly knitting spider web, narrowly  
missing her almost finished essay. Sighing relieved, she  
picked up her essay carefully not to smudge it with ink, and  
then took out her wand and was about to touch with it's tip  
the ink covered desk with a cleaning charm when suddenly  
another loud BANG! was heard , and this time followed by  
loud screaming,  
-Ugh! Those boys!, she muttered under her breath, they must  
be playing exploding snap, she thought as she looked down  
at the still ink laden desk. With a touch of her wand it  
became spotless immediately. She sat again, her building  
temper cooling off now, as she dipped her quill in the shiny  
black ink again, and just when the tip of her quill was  
about to touch the parchment it made itself heard, the  
booming sound of Rita Skeeter's magically magnified voice  
banging off the walls of the house,  
-THAT'S IT! CANT SOMEONE GET A.LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET AROUND  
HERE?!!! ,Hermione bellowed fuming, her anger exploding.  
With a vein throbbing in her temple, and in a fit of rage,  
she took all the books, quills, bottles of ink and rolls of  
parchment she could and stuffed them in her arms before  
bursting out the door. She fled down the stairs, the sound  
of Rita Skeeter's singing on the radio booming throughout  
the house still, screeching in high notes louder than a  
police car siren, her eyes almost shut, in despair, as she  
couldn't cover her ears with all the things she was carrying  
on her arms, she barely saw the two boys fighting in front  
of the twin's room as she fled her way down the stairs,  
hurriedly, trying to get away from that hideous screeching  
sound, and she barely noticed Mrs. Weasley as well,  
bustling around the kitchen uncontrollably trying  
desperately to turn down the volume on that blasted radio,  
Hermione ran through the kitchen and out of the house  
through the front door, faster than a struck of the wind,  
and slammed the door shut behind her, deafening the now  
muffled screeching sound behind.  
Her fast pace slowered, as she made her way through the maze  
of tangled bright green vines and scattered colorful flower  
pots that the Weasleys called a garden, the pression flowing  
out, as the cool summer breeze blew against her face, the  
steam and anger cooling off as she walked now calmly, her  
fists unclenching, through that wonderful colorful garden  
and out the gate, into a breathtaking landscape of brilliant  
green, grassy knolls and hills.  
She walked through the long vibrant green grass, as she made  
her way up those hills, and just as she was about to sit  
down in a perfect spot she saw her.  
Sitting on top of a verdant knoll below she was, her flaming  
red hair glistening like fire as it danced freely in the  
wind, and her deep brown eyes melting like two chocolates  
under the sun as she cried.  
Hermione's arms went numb, and her belongings were scattered  
on that lush hill, when her distraught eyes saw her friend  
suffering in such painful agony and she swiftly ran to her  
friend in need, almost sliding down that hill.  
-"Ginny?", she whispered softly and gently approaching her  
alarmed to see her in such disturbing state.  
-"Leave me alone", she said between huge sobs, flipping her  
hand behind her back to drive who ever it was away.  
-"Ginny..Ginny it's me, Hermione", she whispered,  
Ginny's fretful eyes looked up to see her friend's concerned  
face.  
-"Oh, Hermione!" she bawled, suddenly bursting into tears  
again, and crying on Hermione's shoulder,  
-"Calm down Ginny", Hermione said comfortingly, putting her  
arm around her distraught friend, wondering what could have  
happened too make her this upset, as Ginny sobbed painfully,  
starting to calm down a bit.  
-"It's..it's..he..he...", she managed to say as she  
struggled to speak between deep sobs,  
-"He?, who?, who Ginny?, I bet it was one of your brothers",  
said Hermione anger starting to build up inside of her, -"I  
bet it was Ron..i'll kill him..", she proclaimed angrily  
trying to stand up,  
-"No!", Ginny managed to yell out through her crying to stop  
her enfuriated friend, -"Well.a bit.but.oh!", Ginny's words  
were drowned by her profound sobs again,  
-"I knew it", said Hermione trying to stand up again and go  
make Ron sorry for whatever he had done,  
-"No!", Ginny managed to stop her infuriated friend again,-"  
it wasn't all Ron's fault, it's.it's..he..oh!", Ginny  
succumbed into tears once more,  
-"Come on Ginny, you have to calm down, so you can tell  
whats wrong, im here to help you, calm down", said Hermione  
confortant hugging her tightly,  
-"Why did he have to do it Hermione?, Why?!", Ginny exploded  
into tears,  
-"Do what?, Calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me what  
happened", Hermione said patting her back, feeling Ginny's  
sobs float away slowly, as she reincorporated herself  
gradually,  
-"Well, I guess it all started this afternoon", Ginny said,  
starting to reminisce, -"I was in the living room, sitting  
in front of the fire place, it wasn't on, but I needed a lot  
of space to spread out all the loose sheets I was pasting  
into my new....er...old, astrology book", she corrected, her  
ears going red, just like Ron's did when he was embarrassed,  
-"Well anyway, I needed space and the rug in front of the  
fireplace was the perfect place to spread out all the loose  
pages, so I was sitting there, minding my own business when  
suddenly he came into the room, and you know how nervous I  
get around him, well everybody, but mostly him", she said as  
a small grin tried to spread across her face, -"I didn't  
look up, I was too nervous to face him, so I kept looking  
down and pasting my sheets, but still..i felt his presence,  
his bold strong presence, he was standing in the door frame,  
leaning against it, his hair brushed over his face, I was  
trembling, I was so nervous, I knew he would say something  
and then I would just break apart, but he didn't, he just  
strolled into the living room over to the couch, I could  
feel him coming nearer to me as he let himself fall into the  
soft cushions, I could feel his eyes upon me, I was  
trembling more than before, he was too near and suddenly  
...he spoke, I don-t really remember what he said, I was too  
nervous, my trembling was taking over me and I accidentally  
knocked over the glue bottle, I had stuck my hand into it,  
I'm such a fool!", Ginny exclaimed, suddenly sobs overcoming  
her again,  
-"It's alright Ginny, accidents happen", Hermione assured  
her, what did he say?", she asked,  
-"Well, I started trembling like crazy, even more than  
before, I knew what was coming, I knew what he would say, I  
could expect it from him, I just sat there trembling,  
waiting for it, I was a t the brim of bursting into  
tears..but it never came",  
-"What do you mean it never came?", asked Hermione  
interested,  
-"He never said that, he just walked over to me, I felt his  
strong hand take mine and unstuck it from the bottle of  
glue, then he pulled me up, so strong, yet gentle, I looked  
up finally, and there it was, that kind face, I was still  
trembling, but somehow, his face, his expression, made it  
all go away, I felt a warm sensation fill the air, a soft  
tingle as his strong yet gentle hand held mine, as he washed  
it, the water feeling like silk as it ran through our  
entwined hands, his soft gentle strokes as he wiped the  
glue off my hand, leaving it immaculate, spick and span,  
just spotless, I could feel his tender grasp and warm breath  
blowing softly against my skin as he leaned slowly against  
my neck from behind, I was breathing deeply, and then he  
closed the water spout, and we walked together back into the  
living room. I remembered what had happened, as if that  
horrible mess of paste all over the carpet had brought my  
mind back to reality, after that luscious dream, I bent over  
to clean it up, but it disappeared with a quick touch of his  
wand, he pulled me up, I timidly said "thanks", he just  
smiled back, that debonair sparkling smile, warm and  
playful, and then softly whispered: "You're welcome", I  
giggled playfully, and then he strode over to the couch and  
invited me with his charming smile, he immersed me in a  
luscious dream, as I sat, next to him, he talked, I laughed,  
he'd talk some more, tell me entertaining stories, engaged  
me, making me feel warm all over, safe, perfectly safe,  
secure and happy around him, not afraid to say whatever it  
was that was on my mind, my thoughts, my dreams, stories I  
had never told, experiences I had never shared before, we  
laughed, and talked, enjoying every single moment, time  
passing by unnoticed, until I felt the breeze of the summer  
wind fly in through the window, the cooling breeze of the  
afternoon sinking in, bestowing itself upon us, and I looked  
at the clock , the sun was slowly starting to set in the  
sky, illuminating his soft pale skin with many colorful hues  
of pink and orange and dabs of gold, as his dashing smile  
sparkled brilliantly as he looked at me with those deep  
bright green-blue eyes, something had changed in them, there  
was something there that I had never seen before, something  
I had never felt or sensed before. And he took my hand as  
before, it was late, and the last day of summer was soon to  
end, term would start the next day. We walked together, side  
by side, still talking and laughing up the winding stairs,  
and as we did, I felt him walk closer and closer to me,  
until I could feel the tingle of his touch, and suddenly he  
stopped, he looked into my eyes, and I looked into his, I  
felt as if I had known him forever, and I could tell  
everything about him just by bestowing my sight on those  
inviting warm eyes, and the feeling of his warm caress took  
me over as he approached me, I couldn't take my eyes of his,  
he wouldn't take his off me, I felt his strong grasp around  
my waist, and suddenly, with any warning, unsuspectedly he  
leaned in, his warm breath taking me in, and soon his moist  
soft lips touching mine, lustrous, enchanting, entwined our  
lips became in a wonderful kiss, in a love lock, an  
indescribable sensation, immersed as in a breathtaking  
fantasy, only it was real, and it felt very real, genuine, I  
could not believe such happiness, such joy, such...  
-"Ginny!!!!", he screamed, -"That's my &$%@#& sister you  
^*$@%$!!!", I heard him shout, it was him, he had emerged  
from his room, looking more furious than ever before,  
enraged with madness he plunged towards us and punched him,  
I saw it with tearful desperate eyes, and they began to  
fight,  
I ran, desperate, scared, what if someone heard?, I would  
never hear the end of it,  
-"Who was it?", it was Ron wasn't it?, Hermione interrupted  
rudely,  
-"Will you let me finish the story?", Ginny protested,  
Hermione just nodded,  
-"I ran downstairs, panicked, as fast as I could and..",  
started Ginny resuming her story, but not for long,  
-"So that's what I heard, I heard punching, and ohhh! I saw  
them fighting in the hallway, in front of his room, but I  
was running away from that...", interrupted Hermione again,  
-"Will you let me finish?", asked Ginny now getting  
exasperated, Hermione nodded obediently again,  
-"So, as I was telling you before you rudely  
interrupted...again," Ginny pointed out, -" I ran  
downstairs, I was panicking, what if mum heard them?, what  
if everyone found out?, so I ran downstairs determined to  
stop that from happening, and so I squinted desperately  
around for something that could help, and then I saw the  
radio, happily playing very softly, and there was mum's  
wand, just lying there by the sink, so I took it and  
magnified the sound so ..",  
-"That was you then?!," Hermione asked, suddenly standing up  
a bit angry, -"Why would you do that?, you know how I hate  
that awful woman Rita Skeeter, and...have you heard how  
foully she sings?!", Hermione asked frustrated,  
-"Well I did today,", protested Ginny,  
-"Why would you do that?", asked Hermione,  
-"Well I turned it up very high so it would muffle those  
awful fighting screams, I didn't want everyone to find out,  
and then I ran out, I couldn't take it anymore, tears  
started rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop crying,  
and I ran up to that hill and, well, that's where you found  
me, and that's pretty much what happened, oh Hermione, it's  
all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed him, not there at the  
least,", said Ginny as Hermione hugged her comfortingly  
again.  
-"Why did you kiss him then"?, asked Hermione,  
-"I don't know, I..I just got caught up in the mood, I  
couldn't help my self, I couldn't resist him", replied  
Ginny,  
-"Ginny, you have always liked Harry, but you had done a  
fair job resisting him before.", stated Hermione  
-"Harry?, who said anything about Harry?, you mean you  
think...that I kissed Harry?,", Ginny asked surprised,  
-"Well yeah, I mean...hey!, who did you kiss then?", asked  
Hermione feeling like a fool  
Ginny was silent though,  
-"Well come on now, you've told me the story, im going to  
find out eventually, Ron is going to tell me, poor bloke  
can't keep secrets..", said Hermione but was interrupted  
-"Ron?, not able to keep secrets you say?", said Ginny  
laughing,  
-"That's what I said, said Hermione, but you didn't tell me  
who..", she started again but was interrupted by Ginny once  
more,  
-"Oh, he can keep secrets all right, he's kept his crush on  
you a secret for five years now!" cried Ginny laughing, but  
suddenly she realized she had said too much.  
-"What?!", Hermione asked, confused with mixed feelings of  
bewilderment and shock, -"I..i got to go", she said and ran  
down the hill back to the burrow feeling lightheaded.  
Hermione couldn't think properly at that moment, she slumped  
into the house and up the stairs, running, wanting to lock  
herself in Ginny's room alone as soon as possible to be a  
lone with her befuddled thoughts, but there was an obstacle  
in her midst, and in her hurry she bumped right into it...  
-"Hermione!," he said,  
-"Ron!", Hermione shouted suddenly looking at that familiar  
freckled face,  
  
-"oh, you scared me, I thought you were Ginny", he said  
helping her get up, but Hermione pulled back her hand as she  
felt his awkward touch and pushed herself up,  
-"Have you seen Ginny?", asked Ron worriedly,  
-"No", Hermione replied simply, keeping a ridiculously big  
distance from Ron, -"Why would you want to see Ginny after  
what you did anyway?", asked Hermione feeling suddenly very  
annoyed,  
-"She told you?", Ron asked bewildered,  
-"Yes, you should have just backed away Ron, you know how  
much Ginny likes Harry...", Hermione stated,  
-"Harry?!, she kissed Harry too?!", Ron asked scandalized,  
-"What do you mean too?!, when you hit him, who else did she  
kiss?!", asked Hermione taken aback,  
-"That scum Malfoy!", Ron yelled out just as a handsome boy  
with sleek blond hair came walking out the door in front,  
-"Listen you weasel, who your sister choses to kiss is her  
business, not yours", protested Malfoy angrily,  
-"It is my business to protect her from evil freaks like  
you!", Ron said looking at Malfoy with menacing eyes,  
-"RON!, I told you to treat poor Draco nicely! Its not his  
fault his father was detained and he has to live here with  
us, you better make him feel welcome like I told you too,  
Dumbledore asked us to take him in because he trusted us to  
make him feel at home and you better do that Ron!", shouted  
Mrs. Weasley, from a few floors below, while Hermione just  
stared, the fact that Malfoy had kissed Ginny still sinking  
in, painting a horrible picture in her mind, mixed feelings  
running opposite thoughts through her head, confusing her,  
-"You're just lucky my mum is here and pities you so much,  
Malfoy", said Ron through gritted teeth, turning red as he  
tried to control his building anger,  
-"Does Harry know?", asked Hermione, still trying to cope  
with the fact that Ginny and Malfoy had suddenly becomed an  
item, Ron looked up with wide eyes when suddenly a young red  
head came running up the stairs and paralyzed on the spot at  
the moment she saw that awkward reunion in the hall way in  
front of Percy's old room where Malfoy was staying.  
-"Ginny how could you?", asked Hermione with a quivering  
voice, her eyes suddenly becoming watery and red,  
-"You kissed Malfoy too, how could you?", asked Hermione  
looking quite outraged,  
-"Too?", asked Malfoy looking strangely delighted,  
-"Keep out of this you stupid bouncing ferret!, said Ron  
enraged,  
-"RON!", yelled out Mrs. Weasley from downstairs  
reprehensively,  
-"Why are you so upset now?", asked Ginny trying to defend  
herself, -"You weren't so upset a while ago when you didn't  
know who I kissed!", she stated,  
-"Because it would have been fine and dandy if it had been  
Harry,", Hermione replied after hesitating a few moments,  
-"You've always been in love with Harry, But Malfoy?", asked  
Hermione  
-"What if I do love him?", asked Ginny defiantly regaining  
suddenly a confidence that she had never shown, somehow  
acquired because of that simple kiss,  
-"You're crazy Ginny! How can you say you love that  
scumbag?!," Ron asked bewildered,  
-"It's not your business Ron! I don't need you to take care  
of me!", Ginny yelled furiously at the fact that her brother  
had barged into her life for as long as she could remember,  
-"Ginny, I don't think you realize who that is, that's Draco  
Malfoy the biggest git in history!", Ron shouted outraged  
pointing at a disgraced Malfoy,  
-"RON!", Shouted Mrs. Weasley again, this time coming up the  
stairs, -"I've told you once, I've told you a million times  
Ron!, treat Malfoy like the guest he is!, Mrs. Weasley  
hollered at her son as she got to the strange scene,  
Hermione slowly walked away, Ginny too, and Malfoy  
retroceded back into his room, while Ron discussed with his  
mother over how Malfoy was scum and should be kicked out.  
-"Hermione?", said Ginny as they both walked upstairs,  
Hermione keeping a ridiculously big distance,  
-"Im not talking to you", Hermione said indignantly,  
-"What are you so angry about?, don't tell me youre going to  
start overprotecting me like Ron because...started  
protesting Ginny but Hermione interrupted:  
-"Its not that!,", she said suddenly stopping and then  
resuming her path,  
-"Then why are you so angry at me?, as far as im concerned I  
can kiss who ever I want", Ginny said defensively,  
-"No you cant!", Hermione said angrily,  
-"Why not?", Ginny said suddenly screwing her face with  
puzzlement,  
-"Because...", Hermione replied as she walked even faster,  
-"Hermione you know that's not the real reason, why are you  
so mad?", Ginny asked,  
-"Its none of your business you tramp!", Hermione shouted as  
she reached the room,  
-"Oh so that's how's it going to be huh?", asked Ginny  
offended,  
-"It is,", Hermione said angrily,  
-"Well then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore", said  
Ginny rage flooding through her veins,  
-"Well FINE!", Hermione shouted not really thinking with all  
those confusing thoughts in her head, all heated up with  
rage,  
-"FINE!", Ginny shouted back as Hermione slammed the door  
shut, but as she walked off she turned around and  
remembered:  
-"Hey that's my room!", she shouted.  
PART 2  
Ginny was laying on the hard floor with a few covers around  
her in her brothers' dark room, wide eyed, and awake, she  
didn't want to move, after all, for all she knew there could  
be exploding snaps lying around the floor waiting to pop up  
at any moment in Fred and George's disaster of a room, she  
had gotten stuck into having to sleep here because of her  
argument with Hermione, who had locked herself up in Ginny's  
room, and had not come out, and Ginny was not going to beg  
her, and she couldn't tell her mother, because then she  
would want to find out why Ginny and Hermione were fighting  
and she just couldn't tell her mother what had happened, she  
would never hear the end of it, so she lay there, watching  
as Fred snored noisily while George's mouth lay open, a lake  
of drool on the chuddley cannons' sheets of their bunk bed,  
she had been lucky Fred and George had let her stay in their  
room, it was much easier to make up a story about why she  
had fought with Hermione than to her mum, because she was a  
woman and knew why girls fight, she just wouldn't have  
bought the silly story she made up to tell Fred and George,  
and besides, they wouldn't want to get involved in a girls  
argument, unlike her mum.  
-"Hermione is right", suddenly George mumbled in his sleep,  
-"Ginny's hairstyle is a bit out of style", he said as Ginny  
turned to look at him and then patted her hair insecure,  
when suddenly she looked at the clock, it was already the  
wee hours of the morning, and she had to get some sleep,  
after all the next day would be the start of the new term at  
Hogwarts, finally her fourth year, it would be kind of a  
shaky start since Hermione was so mad at her, but she hadn't  
done anything wrong, why was Hermione so mad?, it still  
intrigued her, but right now she had to get some sleep, and  
she closed her eyes and fell into a soft slumber.  
The next day was mayhem, everyone was running around the  
house, up and down the crooked stairs in their pajamas,  
people tumbling down the stairs with bits of toast still in  
their hands, no time for breakfast at all, with Mr. Weasley  
working overtime for the ministry since Lucius job had to be  
done by everyone else chipping in, he wasto be less and less  
time at home, so Mrs. Weasley had to manage everything, but  
at last everybody was in the car, trunks packed and ready to  
go.  
They arrived in platform nine and three quarters just in  
time to catch the Hogwarts express after a quick good bye,  
and they were off.  
  
g-ha  
he-d  
r-h  
ha-ch  
  
-  
  
Dancing in the wind  
  
Magically Delicious 


End file.
